Talking to Strangers
by autographontheradio
Summary: In which Kakuzu meets a 6 year old Hidan, who had wondered off from his academy class on a daytrip to a park. Hidan tells his new friend who brought him ice cream, his dreams of one day killing all heathens that walk this planet.


Warning: Swearing and a 6 year old Hidan.

* * *

Collecting bounties had been Kakuzu's occupation for quite a few years. Just today he had to find his newest target - a baby (oh god, _why_) by the name of Reborn. Reborn was meeting someone highly important (but not as important as Reborn in fact) today in a tourist garden outside of Land of Sound. Which was why Kakuzu was _there_, in the first place, looking for a walking baby with a chameleon on top of his hat.

Kakuzu couldn't find the kid, so he went to an ice cream stand and occupied himself in buying a vanilla cone. Judging by the weather today, it would drip all over his clothes if he didn't start on the ice cream, so he took his mask off and put it in his pocket.

The lady at the ice cream stand smiled and thanked him for buying. Then said:

'Aren't you going to buy some for the child behind you?' And she pointed behind her.

Kakuzu turned around, and looked down.

A kid, barely up to his waist, stared up at Kakuzu with bright eyes. The kid had silver hair, fair and slicked back with hair clips, shimmering amethyst eyes and looked barely 6. The child hesitated for a moment, then, 'Could... I have some ice cream too?'

'Where are your parents?' Kakuzu asked as he ordered a chocolate cone with a flake for the boy, the ice cream lady getting to work.

'Uhh...' the child looked around, embarrassed, 'I'm with my class! We come all this way to learn about the history of this place!'

'Are you practicing to become a shinobi?' Kakuzu questioned him. The boy nodded.

'Yep! But really... I'm not sure...'

Kakuzu had to lean closer to listen.

'Because our village hasn't had any attacks or anything, I don't think I will be able to be strong enough.' The child's voice barely came out a whisper. Kakuzu handed him his ice cream, which he smiled at.

'What is your name, young one?'

'Its Hidan!' the boy nodded, licking his ice cream. 'Are you a shinobi? Which village are you from?'

'I had a village,' said Kakuzu gravely, 'long ago.'

'Which one?'

'Waterfall. I'll give you advice, never go there.'

Hidan looked nervous. 'Is it... really that_ bad_?'

The two of them sat on a park bench, Hidan swinging his legs like a child, Kakuzu... bent over, like Kakuzu. Hidan turned his eyes to the man. 'Guess what I want to do when I grow up?'

'...Be a shinobi?' Kakuzu suggested.

'Well, yeah! Everyone wants to be a shinobi. But I want to be a_ special _shinobi!'

'What sort of shinobi?' Kakuzu asked. This kid was so innocent.

Hidan smiled, an odd, sadistic smile. 'One that kills all _heathens_ that live on this shitty planet!'

Kakuzu stared at him. What drugs was this child on? E?

The kid had gone from sparkling all innocently- to almost hungry looking. 'Do you wanna help?'

'No thanks. I have other things to do,' Kakuzu apologized. Hidan frowned.

'Oh well...' He chewed up his cone and swallowed it. 'Mr! I didn't get your name.'

'It is Kakuzu.'

'Mr. Kakuzu! Thank you for the ice cream! I better find my class now...' The kid hopped off the bench. 'Yeah!' Hidan sidestepped the bench and picked a flower from the bush. 'Here!' And he gave the rose to Kakuzu. 'Seeya!'

'Bye...'

The kid was already gone, looking for his classmates.

Kakuzu sighed and got up, pinning the flower to his cloak.

Meanwhile...

* * *

'Hidan!' His teacher almost screeched at him, an hour later when Hidan found his class, all eating ice cream. 'No ice cream for you! You know how worried we've been?'

'Not really,' Hidan shrugged. A couple of kids sneered at him.

'I bet you were trying to kill _yourself_!'

'Hell was full, so you came _back_?'

'Sensei made us _wait_!'

Hidan rolled his eyes. 'I went and got ice cream. And I had a conversation with a nice man who agreed to help me kill heathens!'

'Pfft. Liar.'

'Chances that he had a red suit, fork and horns?'

The silver haired child smiled. 'No! Like I said, he is going to help me kill heathens! Kakuzu was his name!'

'Hidan,' the teacher snapped. 'Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers!?'

Hidan looked at the woman. 'Does it look like I care? I got ice cream before all of_ YOU_ heathens! And one person agreed to help me kill _heathens_!'

'The ice cream made his brain freeze,' a boy told the teacher. The teacher nodded.

'Obviously, that's what happened.'

'What?' Hidan practically shrieked. 'No! I'm totally serious! You know what? **FUCK **you all!'


End file.
